<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scaredy Cat by BriMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470527">Scaredy Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie'>BriMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Date Night, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hanging Out, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Teasing, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, horror movies, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky and Nini watch a horror movie despite Nini hating them with a passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scaredy Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahh! What the hell is that? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Why would you go in there? I swear characters in these movies are always so dumb. Jesus Christ I can’t look.”</p>
<p>Nini hides under the blanket her and Ricky were sharing on her living room couch. Ricky just laughed at her rambling. After a date, they decided to watch a movie at her place.</p>
<p>He asked if he could choose what to watch  and she said yes without hesitation, but what Ricky failed to mention was that he purposely planned on playing Friday the 13th despite her hating horror films. It was always funny to watch her react to them. He always got a kick out of it. Sometimes it’s the little things that give you pleasure.</p>
<p>“Nini nothing that scary has even happened yet. There’s been like maybe two jump scares tops, and they weren’t even all that bad.”</p>
<p>She lightly slapped his leg and looked at him from under the blanket still blocking the screen  from her sight. </p>
<p>“Easy for you to say! You’re not afraid of anything. You watch horror movies alone in the dark like a psycho!”</p>
<p>“They’re not that bad! And if that makes me psycho, then what does that say about you? You’re the one willingly dating a psycho.” He sneers.</p>
<p>She sticks her tongue out at him, and he throws popcorn at her.</p>
<p>“Babe just watch the movie. I promise you’ll be okay. Besides, a very important scene is about to play, and I don’t feel like explaining it later.”</p>
<p>She groans loudly and removes the blanket from her head. “Okay but if I end up having nightmares or start screaming, then I’m blaming you for my trauma.”</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes at his over dramatic girlfriend. “Don’t be such a scaredy cat Neens.” </p>
<p>They watch as another clueless teen gets chased by Jason in the woods. Ricky looks at Nini in his peripheral vision and notices she’s tense. She’s most likely preparing herself for another jump scare or slashing scene. When he saw how frightened she was, he began to feel a little guilty.</p>
<p>Haunting music began to play when Jason pops up behind the helpless teen and slashed her throat causing Nini to yelp. She quickly found herself hiding her face on his chest pulling the blanket with her. He wraps his arms tightly around her in a comforting and protective hug.</p>
<p>He presses a light kiss to her cheek before he rests his head on top of hers. “Babe, do you want me to turn it off?” She nods her head, and he presses the off button on the remote without hesitating.</p>
<p>He began to comb through her hair since he knew it calmed her nerves. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t make you watch another horror flick with me if it gets you this worked up.”</p>
<p>She sits up, cups his face, and kisses him. “It’s fine. I’m sorry I can’t watch your favorite movie genre with you. I really wanted to though.” </p>
<p>“It’s really nothing. As an apology, we can watch whatever cheesy chick flick you want. I promise I won’t complain about whatever you choose.” She makes the cheeky smile she forms when she’s plotting her revenge, which made him regret his words already. </p>
<p>“Okay then, we’re gonna watch Twilight and then After because I just know how much you <em> love </em> those films.” She laughs when he makes a face of disgust. “Oh boy...” He says.</p>
<p>“Hey that’s what you get when you purposely try to scare me for your amusement.” He looks at her like a kid getting caught peeking at their Christmas gifts. “Yeah I’ve known for a while that you do that. Your red headed friend cannot keep a secret to save his life.” He cusses under his breath. </p>
<p>He had to make sure to be careful what he said around him next time. “Dammit, welp I’ve been caught red handed, and I accept the punishment. But to be fair, you look really adorable when you’re scared. Also, I admit that I like when you cuddle me to feel safe. It warms my heart that you’d come to me when you feel like you’re in trouble.”</p>
<p>She smiles and grazes one of his cheeks. “Awe Ricky that’s actually kinda cute, but you do know that you can cuddle me literally anytime you want. You don’t have to scare me.” He gives her a peck on the cheek and rest his forehead on hers. </p>
<p>“Yeah I know.” He begins to kiss her all over her face causing her to giggle and squirm. “Ricky it tickles! Plus I know you’re just trying to get out of watching the movies.” He smirks as he continued to kiss across her jawline.</p>
<p>“Is it working?” He says with a hopeful tone. She chuckled and pecked his upper neck causing shivers to go down his spine. “Nope. You still gotta face the music babe.” She unattached herself from him and turned the tv to Twilight. He sinks into the couch both frustrated that he has to sit through this god forsaken movie (again) and because he missed her touch.</p>
<p>His mood changed when she wrapped the blanket around the both of them and canoodled him. When he saw how peaceful she looked in his arms, he realized that he would watch every corny romance movie on earth just to see her like this. Anything for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Sometimes I look at you and I wonder how I got be so damn lucky. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not post another drabble in the next few days. I’ve been uploading a lot. But if I come up with an idea, I’ll post it anyways. (It’ll probably it be a smut fic)</p>
<p>Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>